


Family

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Completed, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: A collection of short stories part of Son Family Week 2018





	1. Chapter 1

Day One: Ox King

 

Letting Go

 

It was a bittersweet day for Gyu-Mao. Today, ChiChi, his daughter, his only child, married. She married Son Goku, the adopted grandson of his former martial arts sparring partner, Son Gohan.

 

Son Goku was a happy, naïve young man. He was also the World Strongest Man defeating the son of King Piccolo at the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gyu-Mao didn’t know what the future lied for the two but he hoped for a long and happy marriage.

 

He wanted them to have more than he had with his wife. Gyu-Mao and his beloved queen only had three years together. His wife had over a year with ChiChi before she died. Her death sent Gyu-Mao spiraling into a sea of despair and anger. His daughter was the only bright spot in his life but it didn’t squelch his thirst for anger, wickedness and greed for his growing treasures. It took him much too long to realize his own actions brought the curse of the fire around his castle.

 

It wasn’t until a chance meeting of Son Goku carrying the power pole of his former sparring partner that brought the end to the curse. The boy was amazing. He helped ended the curse around his castle and bonded himself to his daughter that brought them to this very day.

 

His daughter’s wedding.

 

Eighteen years ago when he held baby ChiChi in his arms, he imagined her future like any parent. He also imagined the day he will give his daughter away to her husband. Gyu-Mao always imagined he would give his future son-in-law a hard time. ChiChi was precious to him and any man who wanted her as his wife would have to prove himself worthy of his daughter. 

 

Gyu-Mao never imagined a man like Son Goku for his daughter. So happy, so strong, so naïve and so in love with food. He laughed recalling how much Goku ate at the reception. Gohan was the same way around food. Ah, Gohan. Wherever he is, his heart was bursting with pride seeing how his grandson turned out.

 

Right now, Goku and ChiChi were on the dance floor, having their first dance as a married couple. The band played a love ballad ChiChi picked herself. It was one of ChiChi’s favorite songs. Her eyes were closed as she leaned on Goku as they danced. She looked so happy whereas Goku’s face was completely red with embarrassment holding ChiChi so close to him. Gyu-Mao figured Goku was also concentrating on the dance steps in his head. He saw the two practiced this dance for days. It impressed him how Goku was so focused on getting this right for ChiChi. Gyu-Mao never heard Goku openly declare his feelings for ChiChi but he knew the young man cared for his daughter and those feeling will grow into something more over time.

 

As the love ballad came to an end, Gyu-Mao found himself rising from his seat and walking onto the dancefloor where his daughter and son-in-law stood. Another song began. One he picked out. Having gone through rehearsals, Goku knew what this song was and what he had to do. Goku stepped aside and moved to the edge of the dancefloor.

 

Gyu-Mao took ChiChi’s hand in his as they stood alone in the center of the dance floor. It was their moment now.

 

It was time for the father/daughter dance.

 

Gyu-Mao gazed at his daughter lovingly as they moved to the song. Eighteen years passed in a blink of an eye. He felt as if it was yesterday he held his baby girl for the first time. Her tiny body could fit in one of his large hands. He vowed to never leave her, never let her go. Now eighteen years later, he was being forced to break his own words. He had to let her go to her husband.

 

“You look so beautiful, ChiChi. Just like your mother.”

 

“Thank you, Dad.” The smile she gave her father at the compliment faded as she confessed, “I wish she was here.”

 

“She’s here. In my heart. In yours. She will always be here.”

 

“What would Mom think of Goku?”

 

Gyu-Mao glanced at his son-in-law for a moment. “She would’ve loved him. She would think he’s a bit strange but she would’ve loved him.” ChiChi giggled. She looked so different today. Gyu-Mao known ChiChi all his life but he never saw this bliss on her face before. “I’ve never seen you so happy, ChiChi.”

 

“I’ve never been so happy.” ChiChi looked at Goku. He stood at the edge of the dance floor watching them. When her eyes turned on him, Goku put a hand on the back of his head rubbing it nervously. “I’m so lucky to have Goku as my husband.”

 

Eighteen years passed. His daughter was married and ready to start life with her husband. It saddened Gyu-Mao he wouldn’t see his daughter everyday and he would no longer be her protector but he took solace into why. When the song ended, Gyu-Mao knew it was time. He walked ChiChi to where Goku stood. He took Goku’s hand and placed it in ChiChi’s. It was hard letting his daughter go but he knew she was in safe hands.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Day Two: Goku and ChiChi

 

Future

 

Normally when Goku awaken in the mornings, he would be alone. ChiChi would be in the kitchen working on a yummy breakfast for them. While ChiChi cooked breakfast, Goku would stay in bed, getting another hour of sleep or outside getting some morning training in.

 

Today, he awakened to see ChiChi sitting up in bed. Her hands were on her growing stomach. Two months ago, ChiChi told him she was pregnant. ChiChi talked about it enough how she wanted children with him and how that was possible that when she became pregnant, he wasn’t clueless on what that meant. He was also very relieved to find out she was pregnant. 

 

For weeks he noticed a change in ChiChi. It wasn’t only her growing appetite. It was the strange energy he felt around ChiChi. He didn’t understand how this growing energy was centered on a part of her he had gotten to know very well since they married. Now he knew a life was growing inside her, everything made sense.

 

ChiChi would caress her hands on her stomach a lot since knowing she was pregnant. For a while, it was weird to Goku since ChiChi was rubbing a flat stomach, but for the past month, he noticed her stomach swelling like she ate too much. He was told this would happen but it was still weird as he was used to ChiChi’s stomach being muscular and fit like his.

 

Goku wouldn’t think anything of seeing ChiChi rub her stomach now except she was frowning. “ChiChi?”

 

ChiChi turned her face to Goku’s as if noticing him for the first time; unaware for several moments he had been awake and staring at her. “Goku… I….” she paused. “The baby.”

 

Goku sat up immediately. He put his hands over hers. “What? Is something wrong? Is the baby okay?”

 

Seconds passed like minutes as words slowly formed. “I….I think the baby moved.”

 

Moved? Goku’s hand moved over the smooth swelling. “You can feel that?” It never occurred to him a baby can move in the mother’s body or that she can feel it.

 

“I…I thought I did. I felt something like a flutter.”

 

Now Goku was frowning, concentrating as he moved his hand over ChiChi’s stomach. He wanted to feel the baby move, too. He was gonna whine he didn’t feel anything when he felt a flutter move across ChiChi’s stomach.

 

“I felt it!”

 

ChiChi’s eyes moistened with tears. “So did I.”

 

“Wow.” Goku marveled at the movement of his child in ChiChi. Its _Ki_ was high. He grinned. His child will be very strong.

 

“Goku….ever think about the future?”

 

Goku’s eyes met hers. “The future? What do you mean?”

 

“Us. What our child will be like? What kind of life we will have?”

 

Goku thought for a moment. That wasn’t Goku’s way. He usually took things one day at a time. “No,” he answered his eyes falling back on her stomach as he concentrated on the growing life inside her. “Why think about things that haven’t happened yet? It doesn’t make sense worrying or thinking about something in the future that when it happens, it’s usually different from what you thought would happen.”

 

He had a point but ChiChi couldn’t think like that. She couldn’t be carefree like Goku. Someone in the relationship had to be practical.

 

He must’ve felt her staring at him for his eyes lifted from her stomach. The sudden seriousness on his face took ChiChi’s breath away. “The future is what we will make it to be, ChiChi.”

 

ChiChi stared at her husband speechless. Goku was naïve in a lot of things but there was a depth of wisdom in his own naiveté. She recalled riding on Nimbus with Goku as children questioning why he has a tail.

 

His response: I can’t help having what I have.

 

It was those little things; those little snippets of wisdom, naiveté; pieces of himself that he didn’t share with others that made her fall in love with him more everyday.

 

ChiChi drew him close for a tender kiss. The sudden flush on his face and the confusion in his eyes were adorable. “In our future, I see breakfast.”

 

The response was immediate; a happy carefree laugh from Goku. “See, ChiChi? I told you our future is what we make it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three: Gohan

 

Getting Strong

 

Gohan stretched his hands out to the fire he made to soak in as much warmth as he could. The apples and berries he caught would make a good appetizer. The fish cooking over the fire had another ten or twenty minutes before he could eat it. He rather have the fish a little burnt than undercook. Three days ago, he undercooked his fish and he was sick the rest of the day.

 

Gohan looked around at the cave he called home for three weeks. He hated this. Daddy was dead. Mommy was home and he was here in this dreary cave with fruits and a burning unseasoned fish for dinner. Piccolo told him he had to toughen up and live out here in the wilderness alone for six months. Only then will he receive training to deal with the Saiyans that are coming. 

 

Gohan didn’t want to toughen up. He wanted to be home in bed. He wanted to play with Daddy. He wanted to eat yummy meals by Mommy. He wanted to _be_ with his Mommy and Daddy.

 

Mommy. Daddy.

 

Daddy was dead and Mommy was home waiting on them. The last time he saw Mommy she was waving at him and Daddy, smiling and wishing them a good time at Daddy’s reunion.

 

Mommy has been alone for three weeks now. Grandpa could be with her but Mommy was without him and Daddy. 

 

Gohan sniffed. Wasn’t it two months ago he had that talk with Daddy?

 

_Daddy was leaving the house again. Gohan could hear him in the kitchen talking to Mommy. Sometimes Daddy would train in the house; exercise in the kitchen as Mommy cooked but a few hours each day, Daddy would leave home for more training. Mommy said Daddy was the strongest in the world. To Gohan, Daddy could do anything but the child knew Daddy wasn’t the only strong one._

_Mommy was strong. Mommy carried Daddy’s heavy clothes like he carried his schoolbooks. Mommy would spar with Daddy sometimes, too. The few spars he saw (when he should be doing his schoolwork) always ended with Mommy and Daddy kissing. Later on during lunch or dinner, Mommy and Daddy, especially Mommy was in a really good mood. Gohan figured sparring together not only made Mommy and Daddy stronger but happy, too._

_Grandpa was strong, too. Grandpa always showed off his strength whenever he visited him or when he went to Grandpa’s castle. He loved it when Grandpa put him on his shoulders. He loved being so high in the air, even higher than when he sat on Daddy’s shoulders._

_Gohan heard the sound of the front door closing. He went to his window and saw Daddy walking away from the house. He had a large knapsack filled with Mommy’s delicious food on his back and carried two large ice jugs in his hands._

_Mommy would be mad but Gohan wanted to be with Daddy today instead of doing his schoolwork. If he followed him, maybe Daddy will give him a lesson in being strong like him._

_Decision made, Gohan climbed out the window. Daddy had long legs and walked fast. He would disappear in the forest if he didn’t catch up. Gohan knew from experience when he tried to follow his Daddy in the forest, he would get lost._

_Gohan moved his short legs faster. He couldn’t lose him. “Daddy!” he called out._

_Daddy stopped walking and turned at the call of his name. That gave Gohan enough time to catch up to him. “What is it, Gohan?”_

_Daddy was always happy, always smiling. He wondered if anything made Daddy unhappy. “Can I come with you?”_

 

_Daddy crouch to his level. He put the jugs on the ground and placed a hand on Gohan’s head. “Not this time. I’m doing some serious training today. I won’t be back until dinner.”_

_“Can I train with you?” Gohan requested thinking if he told Daddy he wants to do what he’s doing, Daddy will give in. Gohan thought his plan would work because when he asked to train, Daddy looked even happier. The way Daddy’s eyes lit up encouraged Gohan to go on. “I know I can I get strong like you, Daddy.”_

_Gohan felt his Daddy rubbed his head tenderly. “You don’t think you’re strong?”_

_Gohan shook his head. “No, but you’re strong. Mommy’s strong and Grandpa’s strong. If all of you are strong, I should be strong, too.”_

_There again was that funny look in Daddy’s eyes. “Mommy’s right. You are smart but you shouldn’t get strong because me, Mommy and Grandpa are strong. There should be a reason for it.”_

_“Reason?”_

 

_“When I was a kid, I like being strong and wanted to get stronger for myself. Now that I have you and Mommy, I have a reason to stay strong and keep getting stronger. To protect you and Mommy.”_

_Gohan thought for a moment. Daddy liked getting strong for himself but he likes it even more because being stronger means he can protect him and Mommy. Gohan understood. “I should get strong to protect you and Mommy.”_

_Daddy chuckled. “Especially Mommy. We can’t let anything happen to her. If I’m not here, Gohan, you have to protect Mommy for me. Can you do that, Gohan?”_

 

_Gohan nodded. “I will. I’ll be strong enough to protect you and Mommy.”_

Mommy. Gohan folded his tiny fists together. He didn’t go with Daddy that day but he remembered Daddy’s words. Daddy was gone so it was up to him to get strong to protect Mommy from the aliens. Gohan vowed to no longer hide in this cave. He will get strong in these six months so Piccolo can train him for the aliens. He will be strong enough to protect Mommy.


	4. Chapter 4

Day Four: Goku

 

Full Moon

 

The full moon always left Goku with mixed feelings. On one hand, Goku saw it as a curse which held one of his darkest moments: the death of his beloved grandpa by his hands. On the other hand, well Goku _still_ saw it as a curse but for an entirely different reason. Goku continued to be affected by the full moon even without his tail. With his tail, he turned into a giant monkey bent on destruction. Without his tail, he maintained his human form but his usual happy demeanor is erased and replaced by a side that was slightly sinister, lustful and bent on domination in a different form.

 

Lucky for him only one person ever saw this side. One whom he trusted with his deepest secrets and thoughts that even his oldest friends never knew.

 

His wife, ChiChi.

 

The first instance happened by accident early in their marriage. An innocent glance at the full moon as he undressed for bed sent Goku into lust for his newlywed wife. ChiChi, who was hoping for Goku to show any signs of affection and be the one to initiate things instead of always leaving it to her, eagerly welcomed this sudden change in her husband. It was only the next morning when Goku had no memory of it, did ChiChi suspect was wrong.

 

The strange change occurred a handful of times in the first five years of their marriage with neither Goku nor ChiChi connecting his behavior to the full moon. It was during the year of his first death did ChiChi put the pieces together.

 

It wasn’t until after Goku returned from his year on Yardrat did ChiChi explain to Goku his behavior and told him to not look at the full moon.

 

Goku, when told not to do something, did it anyway.

 

ChiChi was pounced on the moment she entered their bedroom. Her shock turned to anger at Goku for not listening to willing participant. While ChiChi enjoyed the previous night’s activities, Goku wasn’t spared a scolding the next morning with ChiChi forbidding him from looking at the full moon again.

 

Goku, try as he may, could never remember what he did and relied on ChiChi to tell him of his behavior. ChiChi would explain in detail, hoping it would trigger a memory for Goku. ChiChi’s details only gave Goku flashes of the night before but not enough for Goku to truly remember.

 

Since he learned the full moon still affected him, Goku knew he had to be cautious not to look at it.

 

But it didn’t squelch his insatiable curiosity to see for himself how he acted on nights he saw the full moon.

 

Ironic how a gift from Gyu-Mao help him conjure up his idea.

 

When ChiChi’s father dropped in for a visit, he had a gift for the entire family. With Goku alive again, Gyu-Mao thought the family could make new memories together with a video camera. It wasn’t the old fashioned hand held video camera ChiChi used after Gohan was born. This unique baseball shaped mobile camera was top of the line as it could hover and record everyone in the camera’s vicinity. 

 

Gohan figured out how the camera worked and showed his parents how to use it when he was away at school. As technology challenged Goku tend to be at times, he grasp the use of the camera very well, especially when he figured out he can record his own training sessions. He even used it as a teaching tool for Goten, recording him while sparring and showing his youngest child the mistakes he made and what to improve on.

 

With the camera, Goku realized he could finally see how he act when he looks at a full moon. It was crazy what he wanted to do and will guarantee getting his wife angry at him but he had to do it. He had to know.

 

Goku easily convinced Gyu-Mao to let Gohan and Goten spend the night with him. With what ChiChi told him of his behavior, Goku thought best his children not be home. It was a miracle the few times Gohan was home when Goku was under the influence of a full moon, never suspected anything. They were lucky having one young child at home during that time. Having two kids, one who was teen, was a risk Goku wasn’t willing to make. Besides, with the kids out of the house, he and ChiChi will have more freedom like they did during the days before the Cell Games.

 

When Goku told his children they were spending the evening with Grandpa, Gohan suspected the true reason he and his brother were being kicked out but said nothing. He was happy his parents were spending time together. Goten, oblivious, was happy to be spending time with his Grandpa. He never questioned why his parents were spending the night alone.

 

Goku’s plans caught ChiChi off guard. While she was annoyed Goku never consulted her, she couldn’t stay mad knowing why Goku was sending their children away for the night.

 

ChiChi was downright giddy. Goku never planned their marital activities. He was too spontaneous for that or relied on her to make the first move. Perhaps this had something to do with Goku returning from being dead for seven years. That would change anyone. She certainly changed.

 

While they have been intimate since Goku’s revival, this would be the first time they were alone in their house. When ChiChi stepped out of the bathroom in a short nightgown, ready for an intimate night, she expected to see her smiling husband, waiting for her in his boxers. He was but there was something else in the room, something she didn’t expect. The family camera was in the room and it was hovering over them.

 

Her eyes caught sight of the camera, floating around the room. The red light on the camera let her know they were being recorded.

 

No. He couldn’t be thinking…?

 

“Goku, is that camera recording us?”

 

Goku acted nonchalant as he placed his arms around ChiChi’s waist. “Don’t worry about it, ChiChi.”

 

ChiChi slapped his hands off her and stepped back horrified. Never did she suspect Goku to have this perverted behavior. “What are you planning?!”

 

Goku suspected ChiChi wouldn’t be keen on the idea. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I thought with the camera it was the perfect chance for me to see how I act under a full moon.”

 

Darting her eyes from the floating camera to the closed curtains that shut out the moonlight, ChiChi quickly became enraged. “Goku, are you crazy?! I’m not gonna allow us to be filmed while you’re under the influence of a full moon! And I told you we’re doing it like that anymore!”

 

“Aw, come on, ChiChi,” Goku whined. “I’ve wondered for years how I act. I wanna see it. This is my chance.”

 

“No!”

 

Goku put his hands together in prayer, sending ChiChi that smile he used whenever he wanted something from her. It was a smile she always gave into. “Please?!”

 

“No!!”

 

“Pretty please?!!”

 

“No!!!”

 

“Pretty, pretty please?!!!”

 

Ugh this man! That smile! That whine! ChiChi threw her hands up disgusted. Her husband could act like a child sometimes! “Look, I’ll compromise with you. You can look at the full moon but, Goku, you can’t record us.”

 

“Aww,” Goku whined. He dropped his arms and lowered his head sulking. He was _so_ close to seeing how he acted on a full moon.

 

Wait a second.

 

Slowly, his mind grasp what ChiChi said. Years ago, ChiChi forbid Goku from looking at the full moon. He remembered ChiChi’s anger at him for looking at the full moon when she told him not to but despite her anger at him the next morning, ChiChi did her best to answer his questions on the night before.

 

_“I don’t know how to explain it except that you’re not yourself. There’s a cockiness in you that comes out similar to when you fight but it’s multiplied in a different way.” ChiChi was calmer now, lying on her stomach gazing at Goku who laid on his back with his arms behind his head. It was frustrating to her that she couldn’t provide the answers Goku needed._

_“So I act bad?” Goku frowned. He didn’t like that._

_ChiChi smiled slyly. “Kind of but not in the way you’re thinking. The confidence, your mannerism, the tone in your voice, it’s… alluring.” Goku turned his head from the ceiling to stare at her confused. His stare caused ChiChi to blush as she confessed, “I can’t resist you when you get that way. I try but you know what to say, where to touch to…. I don’t stand a chance when you’re in your Kakarrot persona.”_

_“Kakarrot?!” Goku echoed at his Saiyan name. “You call me that?!!”_

_ChiChi stroke his bare chest; her blushed deepened. “You insisted. I didn’t like it either initially, but let’s say you reward me very well when I do.”_

If he does this, ChiChi would hate him in the morning. She may not be intimate with him for a while but he _had_ to know.

 

“Say that again.”

 

ChiChi narrowed her eyes as her arms crossed over her chest. “Say what again?”

 

“What you just said exactly.”

 

ChiChi wasn’t sure where Goku was going with this. “You can look at the full moon but Goku, you can’t record us? Is that what you’re talking about?”

 

Goku smiled. “Yes.” He grabbed the floating camera and turned it off. He winked at her. “Okay. I’m gonna look at the full moon now.”

 

“I know,” ChiChi half rolled her eyes. “A deal’s a deal.”

 

Goku turned away from ChiChi grinning. It certainly was. Goku went to the closed curtains. He exhaled. It’s been years since _Kakarrot_ as ChiChi said came out. He gripped the camera a little firmer. He hoped this works.

 

Goku pulled back the curtains. The light of the full moon shined in the room and bathe over him. He heard people say the full moon was beautiful but it was never something Goku could comment on with the limited viewings he had. However, as he gazed at the bright light in the sky much longer than he ever had in recent memory, he had to admit they were right. There was something beautiful about it.

 

He sucked in a breath. His heart raced suddenly. _This_ was familiar. He shuddered as _it_ passed over his body. This excitement, this rush, this feel of all his senses being enhanced. He inhaled and exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled. Something was bubbling in him. He couldn’t subdue it. He couldn’t control it. His body was being consumed by it. He had this desire to display his power, to show his dominance as a male Saiyan. Lust. Yes, he felt lust. He felt it pour into him as the image of his wife came to mind. That was the last thing Goku could comprehend before his world went black.

 

ChiChi stood nervously by the bed watching the full moon affect Goku. It had been years since they’ve been intimate in this way. Years ago, she forbid Goku from looking at the moon. During his death, she regretted that decision and the missed opportunities her decision had on them. Tonight, they will make up for it. There was a rush of excitement being with her husband like this,  but there was also an equal set of nerves.

 

Suddenly, Goku turned to her and smiled. No. Not Goku ChiChi told herself. Kakarrot. His look had her frozen in place. His look had her body immediate react to him. She swallowed nervously. Oh, boy. Was this a good idea?

 

“It’s been a while, ChiChi. How many years exactly?”

 

Oh sweet mercy! That voice, that lustful look on his face. “Eight?” she breathed heavily. “Nine?”

“Too long.” He strolled to her like an animal stalking his prey. He had such a confident swagger. That smirk, the smoky look in his eyes. Oh, he was gonna devour her! “We have some years to make up but first.” He held up the camera to ChiChi and before her eyes turned it on.

 

The red light returned and the camera hovered over them to resume recording.

 

The nervous excitement ChiChi felt moments ago quickly turned to rage. “What are you doing, Goku?! I told you to turn that camera off!”

 

He smirked, “I’m not Goku now. You know who am I, don’t ya, ChiChi?”

 

Realization dawned on her. What she said, what Goku had her say again! Anger surged through ChiChi. Oh, she was furious! How dare he deceive her like that! “You…. You tricked me!”

 

Goku, or rather Kakarrot, as he thought himself now, grabbed ChiChi and pulled her close to him. “You know I love it when you’re angry. You know what that does to me.”

 

ChiChi knew that all right. Being so close to him it was evident now. “Yes and I’m aware what _you_ do to me. Record us tonight,” ChiChi gave in. She could argue but she knew what little power she had over him or herself when her husband was like this. “But know in the morning we won’t be this intimate for a long, long time, _Goku_.”

 

Even in this more lustful state, ChiChi expected some reaction from her husband; shock at what she was suggesting; some remorse at what he did. Instead, his smile only deepened as if challenged. “Then I shall take advantage of this night while I can.”

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning, Gyu-Mao sat at the dining table having breakfast with his grandsons. It was a fun night for the three as they spent the evening playing card and family board games. It wasn’t often his grandsons spent the night with him as they had busy lives especially with Gohan attending school. Goku’s request was sudden but Gyu-Mao could never say no to his son-in-law and he always took the opportunity to spend as much time with his grandchildren as he could.

 

When a servant brought the phone to him during breakfast, he assumed the call would be from ChiChi. She would want to know if Gohan had left for school and tell him when she expect Goten to be home.

 

“Good morning, Dad!”

 

ChiChi was very cheery this morning. Seems his daughter and son-in-law used the time alone wisely. “Good morning, ChiChi. How are you this morning?”

 

“I’m _wonderful_ ,” she said dreamily. “Has Gohan left for school yet?”

 

“No, but he will after breakfast. What time do you want Goten home?”

 

“Actually, I wanted to know if you could spend two more days with them.”

 

“Two days?” At his words, Gohan and Goten stopped eating and looked at their grandfather curiously.

 

“If it’s not too much trouble,” ChiChi said. “I can pack some extra clothes for the boys and Goku will drop them off later.”

 

“Oh….” Gyu-Mao paused. “Uh, sure! I don’t mind keeping my grandchildren an extra two days.”

 

“Hey, ChiChi!” Goku’s excited voice was heard in the background. “I got the senzu beans! We’ll be ready to go as soon as the sun sets! The camera should be fully charged then, too.”

 

“Goku!” ChiChi yelled. “I’m talking to my Dad!”

 

“Oh!” There was sudden silence. Gyu-Mao imagined Goku put his hands over his mouth like a child after he said something he shouldn’t have. It sounded as if ChiChi put the phone down because he heard muffled voices, mostly from ChiChi. The sound was clear a moment later as ChiChi picked the phone up. He expected to hear ChiChi’s voice but instead heard Goku’s, “Is he gonna watch the boys? We only got two more nights of a full moon left.”

 

“Goku!” ChiChi screamed again. “I’ll call you back, Dad.”

 

There was a click and Gyu-Mao staring at a dead phone. Full moon? He suspected his daughter and son-in-law were spending intimate time together but what did a full moon have to do with it?

 

And what were they doing with the camera?!


	5. Chapter 5

Day Five: Goten

 

Changes

 

 

It wasn’t often Goten woke up first in the Son Household. He’s usually the last. He lost that title with the return of his Daddy. His father, Goten thought with a huge smile, had returned to life two months ago.

 

Daddy would stroll in the kitchen, usually after Gohan left for school, and after he was half way through breakfast. Goten knew he and Gohan ate a lot. Mommy always said it was because they were Daddy’s sons but even he was shocked at the amount of food Daddy ate. For almost a month, Daddy ate more than Mommy cooked which made Mommy sad and Goten sad to see Mommy sad. Daddy always lifted Mommy’s spirits, praising her cooking skills and being positive she would get better at preparing enough food which she did.

 

Daddy’s return, which Goten was happy about, was part of the sea of changes that were occurring in his young life. If Goten thought about it, he would say things began to change four months ago when his big brother attended high school.

 

Before that, Gohan would be in the house all day studying. If Goten wasn’t spending time with Mommy, outside playing or doing his own schoolwork, he could always find time to spend with his big brother. Sometimes Gohan would take breaks and play with Goten and sometimes Goten would be in the room with Gohan doing his own school lessons while Gohan studied.

 

Now that Gohan attended high school, he was away from home for most of the day. Gohan would leave home after breakfast and didn’t return until almost dinner time. On top of that, Gohan decided to be the superhero Saiyaman and has been spending a lot of time with Videl. Goten liked Videl and he didn’t mind her spending time with Gohan but Goten wanted to be around his big brother, too.

 

Goten looked over at his big brother sleeping. It was Sunday and Gohan didn’t have school today. Unless he had a date with Videl, he would be home all day. He might be spending Sunday like he spent his last four Sundays studying and doing homework. Goten could wake him and ask him if he wants to play but that wouldn’t be right. Gohan came home after he went to sleep. He needed his rest.

 

Goten got up and quietly left the room. He went to the kitchen, expecting Mommy to be making breakfast. Goten frowned. The kitchen was empty. There weren’t any pots cooking on the stove or any food on the table.

 

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. He _was_ here a couple hours earlier than usual but it was very strange to come in the kitchen in the morning and not find Mommy.

 

Goten left the kitchen and walked to Mommy’s---no. Mommy _and_ Daddy’s room he corrected himself. Before Daddy came back, Goten climbed in Mommy’s bed a lot and snuggled with her. He usually did this if he woke in the middle of the night. Mommy would wake up and smother him with kisses or hold him the rest of the night. Goten imagined this would be even better with Daddy back home. He wouldn’t get smothered with kisses by Daddy. That was Mommy’s job. Daddy, Goten hoped, would let him sleep next to him.

 

Goten turned the knob of Mommy and Daddy’s bedroom door. He smiled. It wasn’t locked. One change he’s noticed with Daddy being alive again, his and Mommy’s bedroom sometimes was locked. He didn’t understand. When it was just Mommy’s bedroom, the door was never locked. Maybe Daddy liked the door being locked.

 

Goten entered the room quietly. Mommy and Daddy were asleep but there was something different from when he slept in here with Mommy. 

 

Mommy and Daddy weren’t wearing clothes. He saw the boxers and tank shirt Daddy usually wore during breakfast on the floor next to the gown Mommy sleeps in. Why would they sleep without clothes?

 

And how come Mommy and Daddy could leave their clothes on the floor and he couldn’t?

 

Goten crept closer to the bed. Mommy slept on her stomach. The bedsheets covered her from the waist down and her long hair covered the rest of her from Goten’s view. Daddy slept on his back. The sheets were at his stomach but his right leg hung off the bed. Goten smiled. Sometimes he would wake up with an arm or leg dangling off the bed. Now he knew where he got it from.

 

Goten’s sense of smell wasn’t as strong as his Daddy’s but Goten detected a difference of smell in the air. It smelled a little like Daddy and Mommy but something else he couldn’t pinpoint.

 

Perhaps, he shouldn’t be in here Goten carefully thought. Mommy and Daddy probably had private time together. When they talked about Daddy coming back for his visit, Gohan warned him about this.

 

_Their training for the tournament was over. They did all they could do. It was time to rest their bodies Gohan said. That’s what they were doing Goten thought as he and his big brother lied on a grassy field not far from home, staring at the clear blue sky and talking about Daddy._

_“Dad will be here for only a day, Goten,” Gohan said. “So, time is limited. After the tournament, Dad will come home. We’ll spend as much time with him as we can but when it’s bedtime we should leave that time for Mom and Dad. They need the night alone.”_

_“Alone?” Goten looked at his big brother. “Why?”_

_Goten noticed Gohan wasn’t smiling. He looked serious. “Goten, when Dad died, Mom and Dad never had a chance to say goodbye. Mom needs that private time with Dad.”_

_“Oh,” Goten said thoughtfully. “Is it like kissy kissy stuff?”_

_Gohan laughed. “Something like that.”_

Goten figured Mommy and Daddy were doing a lot of kissy kissy stuff to wind up in bed like this. It would be too awkward and weird to share the bed with his parents now.

 

Goten turned away and quietly left the room. Going back to his room wasn’t an option so Goten went to the den. He climbed on the large sectional sofa and sat there quietly thinking.

 

Everything was changing.

 

People he was closest to didn’t have time for him anymore. Gohan had school, being Saiyaman and Videl. Mommy still made time for him but there were times like now where he wanted to snuggle with Mommy, but she and Daddy were having private time. Even Trunks wasn’t spending as much time with him anymore. Yes, the thirty days before the World Martial Arts Tournament, the two didn’t see each other as they were both training but Goten thought after the tournament things would return to normal. It didn’t. Ever since the whole Majin Boo event, Trunks and his Dad were spending more time together.

 

His shoulders slumped. Will they all forget about him?

 

“Goten?”

 

Goten raised his head. Daddy stood in the doorway, staring at him. He was dressed, too, wearing the boxers and tank shirt he saw on the floor. 

 

“Hi, Daddy.”

 

Daddy walked to him. Goten could only stare. He’d seen pictures of his Daddy; a face like his staring back at him. Goten never told anyone but it was weird and fun at the same time to see someone with the same face as him. Daddy was so tall like Gohan. Will he be that tall one day?

 

“What’s wrong, Goten?” Goten was lost for words. This was his Daddy but when it came to serious stuff he couldn’t talk to him. The way Mommy and Gohan talked about Daddy when he was dead, Goten felt he _could_ talk to Daddy about anything but he found himself freezing up when the opportunity came. He remembered when Daddy left with Baba, he didn’t have the courage to ask Daddy for a hug. That feeling hadn’t changed.

 

It was strange. Goten spent a lot of days with his Daddy, playing, sparring and talking. He even soaked in the barrel with him a few times, but when it came to sharing his deep feelings, Goten had a hard time expressing himself to Daddy.

 

“I noticed you came in me and Mommy’s room,” Daddy spoke after Goten didn’t answer. “Are you hungry?”

 

Goten lowered his head embarrassed he was spotted. “Yeah,” Goten said quietly. “I’m hungry.”

 

“Well,” Daddy rubbed the back of his neck chuckling. “Mommy just woke up. It’ll be a while before breakfast is ready. I’m not a good cook and I’m hungry, too. Wanna catch a fish?”

 

Goten slowly nodded. He wasn’t _that_ hungry but at least he was around someone. “Okay.”

 

“Good.” Daddy smiled again melting away Goten’s embarrassment. “Change clothes,” Daddy said. “You can’t go hunting in your pajamas.” Daddy looked at himself before laughing. “Guess I should change, too. Can’t get Mommy mad at us before breakfast.”

 

Goten hopped off the sofa, laughing as he went back to his room. Daddy. How was he always so happy?

 

* * *

 

Dawn broke on the horizon when Goten and Daddy walked the short path from their home into the forest. It was quiet except for the sounds of the animals chirping or scurrying about for their breakfast. Goten looked up at his Daddy. He had a smile on his face as he walked and looked around the forest. Goten was happy Daddy wasn’t looking at him. Two months being around him and Goten still found himself staring at Daddy secretly; wondering about him; learning about him. Goten’s eyes fell to Daddy’s hand. It swayed slightly as he walked. Goten bit his lower lip as he stared at Daddy’s hand. Could he do it? Would it be okay?

 

_Mommy was in the kitchen washing the dinner dishes. Gohan was in his room reading. Goten knew this was the time to ask since Mommy was alone. He stood in the doorway, watching Mommy hum happily as she worked. He really didn’t want to ask but he knew Mommy was the only one who could tell him._

_“Mommy?”_

_Mommy turned to Goten, smiling, “What is it, Goten?”_

_Goten twiddled his thumbs nervously. He never saw Gohan or Mommy do this. Was this something he inherited from Daddy? “Do you think I can get a hug from Daddy when I see him?”_

_Mommy put the dish she held in the sink. She turned to her son, drying her hands on her apron. “Why do you think you can’t get a hug from Daddy?”_

_Goten shrugged. “Trunks’ Daddy doesn’t hug him. I thought that’s how Daddies are.”_

_“Grandpa is my Dad and I hug him.”_

_“You’re a girl.”_

_Mommy laughed. “That doesn’t have anything to do with it.” Mommy sat down at the kitchen table. She patted an empty seat for Goten to take. When Goten sat down, Mommy said, “You shouldn’t compare all Daddies to Trunks’ Dad.”_

_“But he’s a Saiyan like Daddy.”_

_“Being the same race, doesn’t mean you act the same, Goten. You and Gohan are half Saiyans but you act differently from him.”_

_Mommy was right. Goten loved and admired his big brother but they didn’t act the same and that was fine with him. “So, if I can hug Daddy, I can hold his hand, too?”_

_Mommy nodded. “If you want. Goten, you don’t have to be afraid of Daddy or afraid to express yourself in any way around him.”_

 

Goten stared at his Daddy’s hand. Mommy wouldn’t lie to him and from what he’d seen of Daddy so far, he knew he wouldn’t mind holding his hand. Goten raised his hand timid at first, lowered it slightly but before he lost all his courage placed his tiny hand in Daddy’s large one.

 

Daddy stopped walking. He looked down at Goten and their joined hands. Goten’s heart thumped. Was he wrong? Was Mommy lying? Would Daddy pull away?

 

Daddy smiled, squeezed his hand lightly and resumed walking; his eyes were on the path ahead. Daddy couldn’t see his face now but Goten was smiling and his heart burst with happiness at his tiny accomplishment.

 

“It’s okay, Goten,” Daddy said gently. “I would be cautious if I were in your shoes, too.” He laughed. “I kind of was when I married Mommy.”

 

Goten looked up at Daddy again, confused. What did he mean by that?

 

Maybe Daddy could read minds because he answered his question. “Marrying Mommy was a big change for me. I was alone for many years. I had friends but I didn’t spend a lot of time with them. When I married Mommy, I found myself living with someone I didn’t know. I liked her and the things we did together,” Daddy was quick to say, “But I didn’t know her.” Daddy looked at Goten with a big smile that Goten couldn’t help but mirror. “Kind of like you and me now. We like each other but we don’t know each other.”

 

“Mommy and Gohan told me about you,” Goten spoke.

 

“Oh, I know and Mommy and Gohan have told me about _you_ but it’s not the same. We’re both missing on years we can’t get back. Years that….” Daddy paused. He was lost for words or rather struggled to get out, “Years we would trade almost anything for to experience together ourselves.”

 

Goten stared at Daddy awed. Daddy knew. Daddy felt the same like him. The missed birthday parties; the missed family dinners and picnics; having someone to talk to when turning in a Super Saiyan the first time. Daddy understood it all. For two months, Goten felt he couldn’t share deep feelings with Daddy; he struggled to find that connection that would bond them like the bond he has with his Mommy, Gohan and Trunks.

 

But Daddy did. He found that connection. The realization, the magnitude of what it meant for them going forward was overwhelming for Goten. He wouldn’t cry Goten told himself. He wouldn’t cry in front of Daddy…but the tears….the lump in his throat. They were threatening to come through. Goten tried his best to keep it together.  

 

But tears rolled down his cheeks anyway. 

 

Still holding his hand, Daddy faced him and knelt before him on one knee. Goten felt Daddy wipe the tears away with the pad of his thumb. Daddy smiled at him but there was something in Daddy’s eyes as if he was sad, too.

 

“I did this with Gohan when he was a few years younger than you. I never thought there would be a day where I would wipe my child’s tears away again.” Goten felt Daddy pull him into a hug. He had one arm around him as the other was still being used to hold Goten’s hand. “I’m glad I’m able to live again to share this moment with you.”

 

Once again, Goten felt he and Daddy had a mental connection again. He wrapped his short arms around Daddy’s neck; felt Daddy tighten his hold on him. The way Daddy looked before the hug, Goten felt he would soon wipe tears from Daddy’s face. A sudden sniff behind him cause Goten to hold Daddy tighter. Was it possible? Daddy didn’t cry. He never cried. At least Gohan never saw him cry.

 

_“Don’t listen to Trunks,” Gohan said wiping Goten's tears away with a napkin. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about if you cry.”_

_Big brother said the right words but Goten still felt embarrassed._

_“I cried a lot when I was your age.” Gohan rubbed Goten’s head affectionately. “You don’t think I’m weak, do you?”_

_Goten shook his head. “No. You’re the strongest person in the universe.”_

_Gohan laughed. “No. That was Dad. He was the strongest person in the universe.”_

_“Did Daddy ever cry?”_

_The smile fell from Gohan’s face as he considered the question. “No, I’ve never seen Dad cry. It doesn’t mean it hasn’t happened.” Gohan paused again as he chose his words carefully. “Dad was private in some ways. I have seen a side of Dad he probably wished I hadn’t seen but there’s only one person I know whose seen sides of him that Dad likes to keep to himself.”_

_One person? There was only one person besides Gohan Goten could think of. “Has Mommy seen Daddy cry?”_

_Gohan fell silent. There was a look in Gohan’s eyes Goten couldn’t comprehend. “Probably but don’t ask Mom. There are things between Mom and Dad that should stay between Mom and Dad.”_

Goten felt Daddy suddenly pull his arm away and stood, never letting go of the other hand he held. Daddy look away from him leaving Goten to stare in awe. Daddy. Goten spent time this morning going over the changes in his life and in the people he cared about in the span of a few months. He never thought what it was like for Daddy; what he must be going through being alive again after all these years.

 

Goten squeezed Daddy’s hand. Mommy would squeeze his hand sometimes, letting him know she understood; that she was there for him. Goten wanted Daddy to know he felt that for him.

 

Almost instinctual, Goten felt Daddy squeezed his hand back. Daddy looked down again but Daddy’s eyes were on their joined hands. Slowly, their eyes locked on each other in mutual understanding.

 

Daddy smiled again. “Goten, how about we get that fish?”

 

Goten grinned. “Okay.”

 

Goten accepted there were changes in his life now that he didn’t like but there was one he did like—no _love_. He had a Daddy.


	6. Chapter 6

Day Six: ChiChi

 

Safe and Sound

 

 

So much to do. So much to do.

 

ChiChi opened the oven door. She ignored the heat as she pulled out two rectangular sized glass dishes on her two mitten covered hands. She placed them on the counter to cool, grabbed two more food laden glass dishes and placed them in the oven. She removed one mitten and set the timer for thirty minutes.

 

Next, ChiChi checked the saucepans cooking on all four units of the stove top. Two were ready to be removed, one had ten minutes of cooking and the other had five. ChiChi removed the two and replaced them with two other saucepans of prepared food waiting to cook.

 

Goku’s home was a fighting arena. For ChiChi, it was her kitchen.

 

ChiChi eyed the remaining saucepans and dishes waiting to cook on the stove and in the oven. Her eyes went to the clock. She smiled. She was _ahead_ of schedule.

 

Humming happily ChiChi went about emptying the dishes in the saucepans into the food containers. She placed the containers into a large yellow picnic box on the kitchen table. Next to that box were three other yellow picnic boxes packed with food. ChiChi smiled wistfully as her fingers glossed over one of them. She had these boxes for almost twenty years. It held happy and bittersweet memories. She used these on the last picnic Goku had with his family before the Cell Games. Funny, if it wasn’t for Goku, she wouldn’t have gotten it at all.

 

_ChiChi pushed her shopping cart as she and Goku navigated through the store. They were spending money they made at the market selling the fishes Goku caught and the lumber from the trees Goku knocked down and chopped with his hands. So far, it was the easiest way for them to make money and add on to what Goku won at the tournament._

_Goku followed, looking around in awe at this place called a supermarket. He never knew there were places where a variety of foods could be stored in one area for people to buy. He’d seen people sell food in marketplaces but each person had their own booths. This place it seem one person owned this building with the large quantities of food and sold to the people._

_It wasn’t just food this place sold Goku realized when ChiChi moved into another area of the store. This area sold items that you cook food in, too. The wonders of this world never ceased for him._

_ChiChi looked over her shopping list, pleased everything was marked off. “I think that’s everything, Goku. Let’s get in line. I need to start dinner as soon as we get home.”_

_Usually when ChiChi announced dinner, there would be a response from Goku. She turned and saw her husband wasn’t beside her. It wasn’t the first time he wondered off. Places like this, while common to her, were new to him. Luckily, Goku wasn’t too far away. She turned her cart around and pushed it to where Goku stood._

_Goku stared at a display of large yellow boxes. ChiChi wasn’t sure what was it about this display that got his attention. Maybe it was the color. Maybe it was the fancy display. No, ChiChi realized. Food was written on the banner over the display. Anything that said food always got Goku’s attention._

_“We have to go, Goku. I got everything we need.”_

_Goku pointed at the display. “What are these, ChiChi?”_

_“They are storage boxes, Goku.” ChiChi opened a sample box on display to show him. Looking inside, ChiChi noticed small compartments on the side where one could put drinking glasses, napkins or utensils. The back of the box top had holders where one could store plates. “Oh, actually these are the new picnic boxes I’ve seen. Normally it’s used for large families or large groups.”_

_“What’s a picnic?”_

_Since marrying Goku, ChiChi knew Goku didn’t receive an education or a normal upbringing so he wouldn’t know things people his age would know. That’s why she used patience when Goku asked questions. On some level ChiChi knew it bothered Goku at times when people assumed he was stupid when he’s scolded on not knowing certain things. ChiChi tried to refrain from responding like that but when Goku asked her ‘What’s a picnic?’ she couldn’t help herself._

_“You don’t know what a picnic is?” Goku shook his head, embarrassed. ChiChi cringed catching herself too late. “Sorry, Goku, but since you love food, I thought you would know. A picnic is when you take prepared meals outdoors to a scenic area like the park, a forest or lakeside and eat.” Goku opened his mouth. “It’s not usually in your backyard, Goku.”_

_“Oh, I never did that. If I was hungry, I would eat the food where I am. I never took my food to specific area to eat.”_

_“We should get these,” ChiChi suggested. “Tomorrow we can have a picnic. We can go to the lake where you get your fish. “We can sit on the blanket, eat the yummy meals I will prepare.” She leaned on him and wrapped her arms around his. “We can do other stuff since no one ever comes to that part of the forest.”_

_“Other stuff?”_

_She blushed. Goku could be so clueless at times. It was so sweet to her. “We went there the day after our wedding. Remember you caught a big fish,” she drew circles on his chest, “we did other stuff while we waited for the fish to cook.”_

_Realization dawned on Goku. “OH!!! Yeah, I remember now!” He frowned, whining, “But do we have to have the picnic tomorrow? Let’s do it today.”_

_“Tomorrow, Goku.”_

_“No,” Goku whined. “I wanna do it today.”_

_ChiChi pulled away and narrowed her eyes at Goku. “Tomorrow, Goku, or no picnic.”_

_Goku pouted and crossed his arms like an upset child. “Oh, all right.”_

* * *

 

 

All six picnic boxes were filled to the top. Each one was labeled so it’ll be easier for ChiChi when she unload them at the picnic site. The kitchen was clean; dishes were put away. ChiChi smiled pleased with herself. She got into a habit years ago to cook and clean dishes at the same time. That way there wasn’t a mountain full of dishes waiting for her when she was done cooking.

 

ChiChi had meant to leave the kitchen to find Gohan and ask him to load the food in the car but laughter from outside drew her to the window. Goku and Goten were having a late morning spar. In the four months since Goku returned the Earth, she noticed Goku and Goten have gotten closer. She was concerned for a while when she noticed Goten secretly (at least he thought) looking at Goku. There were times where her youngest child would ask her or Gohan questions about Goku that Goten could’ve easily asked his father himself. She wasn’t sure when it happened but sometime in these months Goten warmed up to his father.

 

As she watch Goku and Goten spar, she found herself thinking back to when she watched Goku, Gohan and Piccolo from this window. Then, they were preparing for a battle where in an alternate timeline none of them survived.

 

All ChiChi wanted for her family besides happiness is for them to be safe and sound.  It was a simple request that every loving wife and mother wanted for her family. It was a nearly an impossible request of a loving wife and mother to have when married to a Saiyan.

 

To her, safe and sound meant no fighting. But it wasn’t always that way for her. After all, she was the daughter of Gyu-Mao, the Ox King, who was trained by legendary martial artist Master Roshi. Fighting was in the family’s blood. Before she married Goku, ChiChi actually pictured him and their children sparring together. She imagined herself getting in on the fun, too.

 

All that changed when ChiChi saw Goku’s fight with Piccolo. That fight left a permanent scar on her. She came so close to losing Goku before they married. She never thought fighting could be so dangerous.

 

It was an ironic thing for her to think given her father was once a violent man terrorizing their village. She didn’t link that to martial arts. No, that violence came through her father’s decisions.

 

When King Piccolo rain his terror on the world, killing martial artists as it was hunting season, ChiChi still didn’t link that to martial arts being violent. No, this was the terror of a demon, a monster who killed martial artists because he saw them as a threat to his quest for world domination.

 

No, ChiChi linked martial arts to being dangerous when Goku fought Piccolo. The physical beating Goku took; his screams when Piccolo pressed his foot on the hole in his chest chilled her to her bones. She never wanted to see Goku or their children go through anything like that.

 

And so she went extreme in her quest in not letting Gohan fight. Even as she forbid Goku from training Gohan, she thought her actions were just and knew the consequences in making decisions that sacrificed her family’s happiness such as the judgment and isolation from Goku’s friends. They wouldn’t tell her Goku died and Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo the day it happened. No, they let her, she who was already worked up on her husband and child not coming home, confront them the next day. They even tried to hide the events on Namek from her.

 

ChiChi shook her head, clearing away the bitter thoughts. That was the past. They were all on better terms now. The consequences with Goku’s friends she could handle. No, what troubled her were the consequences she had to deal with in regards of her oldest son and husband. What really hurt her was forbidding Goku from sharing something he loved with their son. She felt at the time she had to stand her ground. She thought being loud and overbearing for the safety of her family was the only way.

 

Ironic how despite all of that, Gohan learned how to fight and Goku got to train him. Now Goku was outside teaching his youngest son with her full support. Goku was happy to finally train Gohan when he returned from Yardrat but ChiChi regretted how it came about. They only sparred and trained in preparation for a fight. Never did they spar for fun like Goku and Goten now.

 

“Hey, Mom…” Gohan entered the kitchen. He stopped noticing his mother looking out the window. He joined her to see what had her attention. “They’re really into it. Ooh, Goten almost got Dad there.” He laughed, “If Goten really focus, he can be real competition for Dad when he grows up.”

 

“Gohan, do you ever regret not having this?”

 

Gohan looked at his mother puzzled. “Not having what?”

 

ChiChi turned away from the fighting. She looked at her son. She remembered how he would crawl around the kitchen floor following her as she moved about the kitchen; how he sometimes clutched her skirts or Goku’s pants when they were around a lot of people he didn’t know. He was so shy. Now he was a tall young man, getting the highest marks in school and on his way to a career that didn’t involve fighting. How the years have flown. “Whenever you sparred with your Dad, it was for a fight where you both could’ve died. You never sparred for fun.” She walked to the kitchen table and placed her hands on the back of a chair. “I remember when you were three, four years old you would sit here looking at your Dad outside instead of focusing on your lessons. I knew you wanted to be out there with him and I wouldn’t allow it.”

 

Gohan wasn’t sure where his mother was leading him with this. “Yeah, it was always for a fight but it was fun, too. I loved it and so did Dad. For me, I just wanted to be around Dad.”

 

“I robbed your Dad of being your first teacher.” Gohan heard the regret in his mother’s voice. With her watching his Dad and brother, he understand where this was going. “I know you like Piccolo and I like him now, too, but your father should’ve been your first teacher.”

 

Gohan went to his mother and placed a hand on her shoulder. Gently, he told her. “In a way, he kind of was.”

 

ChiChi rolled her eyes. Her son’s attempt to make her feel better wasn’t working. She didn’t appreciate being lied to. “Gohan, I know your father did things for you when I said no like giving you snacks and staying up later, but when it came to training, I know he didn’t train you.”

 

“You know I had to live out in the wilderness alone for six months. Piccolo wouldn’t have trained me if I wasn’t strong.”

 

ChiChi knew that and when she learned about it was horrified for Gohan and angry with Piccolo. If Piccolo was standing next to her when she learned this, she was certain she would’ve strangled him to death. “I know about that, Gohan.”

 

Gohan grinned. His mother didn’t get it. “Like you said, I would sit here and watch Dad. I saw every throw, every kick. I learned a lot just by watching him. I never caught a fish when I was with Dad but when I was in the woods alone, I knew what I had to do. I survived those six months because I watched Dad since I could remember.”

 

ChiChi let Gohan’s words sink in. She looked at Gohan with wide eyes. Wow. Every time, Gohan sat here looking at his Dad out the window, every time father and son went in the woods together. Every time, Gohan was watching and learning.

 

ChiChi shook her head smiling. Her boy was a smart one indeed. “I never knew.” She laughed at her own blindness. “All this time.” She looked at her son who was laughing himself. “See? This is why I think you can do more with your life than fight.”

 

Gohan nodded. His mother knew a lot more than all of them did in terms of his future. Gohan never considered his mother regretted her actions. Even when he learned she trained Goten, he never thought she regretted how things went for him in terms of training. “You did what you thought was right, Mom. I don’t hold any grudges and you shouldn’t have any regrets. When I was a kid, I didn’t understand all your actions. I was frustrated at you when you didn’t want me to go into space but I get it. When Goten was born, I think that’s when I finally understood. You only wanted Dad, me and now Goten to just be safe. That’s why you yelled, you forbid Dad from training me, why you got me into books; you only wanted us safe.”

 

“Oh, Gohan,” ChiChi whispered and hugged her son.

 

Gohan wrapped his arms around his mother and held her as she softly cried. He had seen his mother cry too many times. It was the worst when Dad died by Cell. They both went through a dark period then. This talk, Gohan realized, was something that should’ve happened sooner, but late as it was, he was glad everything was finally said.

 

ChiChi gently stepped out of Gohan’s hug. She wiped her tears. “I should stop. I don’t want your Dad and Goten to see me like this.”

 

“Yeah,” Gohan agreed. “I know Dad hates seeing you cry.”

 

ChiChi laughed. “Yeah, I know. I cried enough for a lifetime.” She tenderly caressed Gohan’s face. “Thank you. I guess I really needed to hear that.”

 

The sound of the front door open. “Is everything ready, ChiChi? Goten and I are starving and we can smell your cooking from the front yard.” Goku entered his home with Goten sitting on his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, Mom. I’m gonna pass out if I don’t eat soon.”

 

ChiChi laughed, “Then you better load everything in the car. We’re to meet Grandpa in an hour.”

 

Gohan grabbed the car keys lying on the counter and two of the picnic boxes. “We better get going.”

 

Goku placed Goten on the floor. While he gathered two boxes and followed Gohan out, Goten went to his mother and held his arms up. “I wanna carry a box.”

 

“No. Leave that for your Dad and brother.” Knowing her son wanted to help, she gave him the large but light bag that held the picnic blanket, sanitary wipes, sunscreen, sunglasses and the family camera. “You can carry this.” ChiChi placed the bag in Goten’s hands, stifling a laugh as the bag blinded Goten’s view.

 

“I can’t see,” Goten whined.

 

“Then use _Ki_ to follow your brother’s energy.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Goten forgot about that. “Thanks, Mom.” Goten turned and waddled towards the door carefully.

 

Goku stepped aside letting Goten walk past him. He looked at his son curiously before stepping back in the house. “These are the last two?” He asked grabbing the remaining picnic boxes.

 

“Yes.” She grabbed his arm, getting Goku’s attention. She kissed Goku’s cheek and giggled seeing Goku’s eyebrows raise curiously. It was the same look he gave her after she kissed him at the tournament when they were teenagers.

 

“What was that for?”

 

ChiChi shrugged. “For coming back. For making this day possible. I dreamt and fantasized for years that all of us: my Dad, you, Gohan and Goten would one day have a picnic near that lake you, Gohan and I had the week before the Cell Games.”

 

“Oh….” Goku said slowly. That was nice and it explained the kiss but… “But you really should thank Majin Boo. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be here.”

 

“Oh, Goku,” ChiChi shook her head at her husband. “You know how to ruin a moment.”

 

“It’s the truth.”

 

Laughing, ChiChi gently pushed him to the door. “Let’s just go.” Same old Goku, ChiChi thought. Closing the door, she smiled watching Goku load the last two picnic boxes in the car. Goten and Gohan were chatting in the backseat ready to go. 

 

Her family. They were how she wanted them. Safe and Sound.


End file.
